


He's Yours? You're Mine! | 2jae

by ParkSeoMai23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSeoMai23/pseuds/ParkSeoMai23





	1. Chapter 1

 

> **He's Yours? You're Mine!** | 2jae

 

_Introduction:_

* * *

 

 

_1:31AM_  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** hello  
_norasdefsoul:_ ?? Hi?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** So since you replied...   
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ....  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ......  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ........  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ...............  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** .......................  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** hey  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** why are you not replying?  
  2 _:00AM_  
_norasdefsoul:_ what's with the dots? you're weird.

 


	2. HYYM - #1

_1:31AM_  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** hello  
_norasdefsoul:_ ?? Hi?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** So since you replied...   
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ....  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ......  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ........  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ...............  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** .......................  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** hey  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** why are you not replying?  
   _2:00AM_  
_norasdefsoul:_ what's with the dots? you're weird.  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i'm expecting you to reply "okay continue" after i said "so since you replied..."  
_norasdefsoul:_ so your point is??  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** well you know, i still have manners  
_norasdefsoul:_ okay  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i'm so respectful, right?  
_norasdefsoul:_ of course  
_norasdefsoul:_ now, i will block you ms. manners ^_^  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** first of all, i'm not a miss, i'm a dude  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** second, my name is not manners. who's parents in their right mind will name their child "manners"????  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** you know what i'm saying?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** third, you know you can't do that, or else i will call my *blank*  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** guess what is the next word~~~  
_norasdefsoul:_ ....  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** don't copy me  
_norasdefsoul:_ okay fine, after this, i will really block you  
_norasdefsoul:_ the next word is... lawyer?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i never thought you're stupid  
_norasdefsoul:_ hey what?!  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** obviously i will not call my lawyer  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** ...because in the very first place i do not have a lawyer, i'm too broke I cannot even afford one official merch of GOT5's jinyoung...  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** norasdefsoul babo~~~  
_norasdefsoul:_ just freaking answer the question and freaking don't call me stupid, mr. NOT manners or whoever you are  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** the answer is... drum roll please!  
**cocojaenotcocojam:**....  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** hey, babo, i said drum roll please  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** nvm then, i won't answer it  
_norasdefsoul:_ bullshit  
_norasdefsoul:_ .... *dugudugudugudugu*  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** is that the drum roll?   
_norasdefsoul:_ what else do u think is that? -.-  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** okay, the answer is... my mom!!!!!  
_norasdefsoul:_ and why will you call your mom if i blocked you?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** nothing  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i just want to call my mom  
_norasdefsoul:_ .... you're really weird  
_norasdefsoul:_ so why did you dm me in the first place?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i thought you will block me after i answer your question?  
_norasdefsoul:_ whatever  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i dm you because i saw your comment on MY jinyoung's recent post  
_norasdefsoul:_ ?? MY jinyoung???  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i said MY jinyoung NOT YOUR jinyoung   
_norasdefsoul:_ huh?  
_norasdefsoul:_ since when he become yours? i'm not informed lmao  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** do not lmao me  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** now you're trying to act like MY Jinyoung is yours when the truth is HE IS MINE!  
_norasdefsoul_ _:_ enough with the drama  
_norasdefsoul:_ did you dm me because you thought I liked Jinyoung? are you one of his stalker?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** yes, that's the reason  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** and i'm not a stalker, boo~  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i saw your comment on his recent post and you act like you're close with him  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** you said there, "bro, nice pink shirt, are you also wearing pink underwear? i wanna see those ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ"  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** boo so gay  
_norasdefsoul:_ ????  
_norasdefsoul:_ it's because we're really close?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i don't believe you  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** i checked your profile, MY Jinyoung is not following you and i don't see him leaving a comment in any of your posts :P  
_norasdefsoul:_ so you're really a stalker hmmm...  
_norasdefsoul:_ i'll call jinyoung and tell him to block this cocojamnotcocojae account because he's one of his crazy fans  
   _3:04AM_  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** bruh  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** it's cocoJAEnotcocoJAM  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** and i'll tell you again, i'm not a stalker  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** and also stop trying to fool me that you're close with him  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** okay, enough with this, let's just continue this tomorrow  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** me and coco need to sleep  
_norasdefsoul:_ continue what?  
**cocojaenotcocojam:** good night~

Jaebum stared blankly at his phone, he is lying on his bed. The lights are off and the only source of light is the brightness of his phone screen.

He scratched the back of his neck, "That guy is surely weird."

He looked at the last message sent by the mysterious guy. He tried to visit the guy's account but it's private.

Jaebum tapped the 'three dots' on the side.

_[Report, Block, Hide Your Story, Copy Profile URL, Send Message, Send Profile as Message]_

"Block..." he mouthed.

He think for a while.

"Nevermind," he sighed, "He seems interesting," he continued after a while and then closed his eyes to sleep, but he opened his eyes again when he suddenly remembered something.

"But who is that _Coco_?"


End file.
